This invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, to an electronic firing probe which selectively engages a non-impact fired ammunition cartridge and delivers an electronic firing signal in response to actuation of a firing mechanism.
Revolvers have been produced for over a century and, although many components in their firing mechanism have remained relatively unchanged in function and design, continuous efforts have led to improvements in safety, manufacturing, and operation of revolvers. In recent decades, the evolution of improved electronics technology and capabilities has prompted efforts to incorporate electronics into firearms to further improve the cost, manufacturability, and performance of the firearms. For example, a mechanical trigger is displaced by an electronic solenoid in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,085, entitled xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC FIRING SYSTEM FOR TARGET PISTOLxe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,153, entitled xe2x80x9cFIREARM BATTERY AND CONTROL MODULExe2x80x9d, incorporates a processor into its ignition system to fire conventional percussion primers.
Electronics have also been incorporated into ignition systems for firearms that use non-conventional primers and cartridges. An xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC IGNITION SYSTEM FOR FIREARMSxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,174, describes an electronic control system for firing electronically-primed ammunition. The electronic control of the ""174 Patent, however, is hard-wired and lacks the multiple sensor interfaces of the programmable central processing unit that is found with the present invention. A xe2x80x9cGUN WITH ELECTRICALLY-FIRED CARTRIDGExe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,972, describes an electrically-fired gun in which a heat-sensitive primer is ignited by voltage induced across a fuse wire extending through the primer. A xe2x80x9cCOMBINED CARTRIDGE MAGAZINE AND POWER SUPPLY FOR A FIREARMxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,828, shows a laser ignited primer in which an optically transparent plug or window is centered in the case of the cartridge to permit laser ignition of the primer. Power requirements to energize the laser, as well as availability of fused and/or laser-ignited primers are problematic however. An xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC FIREARM AND PROCESS FOR CONTROLLING AN ELECTRONIC FIREARMxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,056, shows a firearm for firing electrically activated ammunition having a cartridge sensor and a bolt position sensor. The technology of the ""056 Patent, however, is limited to a firearm with a bolt action. None of the prior art to date fully integrates an electronic control system into a revolver for consistently and effectively firing a non-impact ammunition primer. The present invention is directed to such a revolver.
One object of the present invention is to provide a firing probe assembly that moves a spring-loaded probe tip into contacting engagement with an electronically-discharged cartridge in response to actuation of a firing mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a firing probe assembly that is electrically-insulated from the revolver frame.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a firing probe assembly that isolates high inertial force produced by the firing mechanism from the force required to move the probe tip into electrical engagement with the cartridge.
According to the present invention, a firearm for firing electronically-ignited cartridges includes a conductive probe shaft immovably mounted on a frame of the firearm and in electrical communication with an electronic firing apparatus, a probe tip reciprocally slidable relative to said probe shaft for movement into and out of contact with the cartridge, a probe spring engaged between said probe tip and said probe shaft for electrically engaging said probe shaft with said probe tip and urging said probe tip toward contact with said cartridge, and a dielectric annular actuator bushing slidably disposed within a countersunk bore of said frame and having an exterior shoulder bearing against a bushing spring seated within said frame bore, said bushing defining an inner bore having an annular bearing surface engageable with said probe tip.
One advantage of the present invention is that high inertial forces produced by movement of the firing mechanism are absorbed and converted to linear motion of the probe tip which is appropriate to electrically-engage a cartridge, thereby isolating the probe tip from the high inertial forces.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the probe tip cannot be engaged with the cartridge without pulling the trigger completely.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in the light of the following detailed description of best mode embodiments thereof as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.